From Student to Mentor
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: After losing a match against Ness, Meta Knight wants to learn how to use PK powers. And who's better to teach him other than Lucas, his student? Meta Knight x Lucas friendship


**Title: From Student to Mentor**

**Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: After losing a match against Ness, Meta Knight wants to learn how to use PK powers. And who's better to teach him other than Lucas, his student? Meta Knight x Lucas friendship**

**Pairings: Meta Knight x Lucas friendship**

**A/N: While I was in college the other day, I end up seeing a plot bunny, and I couldn't concentrate XD Hope it's to your liking everyone! Also IDK much about Earthbound/Mother, so sorry if it's not accurate. If it's not, let me know :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from SSB.**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_Another day, another match, _Lucas thought as he watched the screen. In the screen, his mentor, Meta Knight, and his best friend, Ness, were in a one stock match. The battle seemed even, both of them taking equal damage. Lucas, however, was rooting for Meta Knight, knowing how powerful he was. However, hearing those two words from Ness made him anxious:

"PK FLASH!"

Lucas watched as Meta Knight tried to dodge this attack, watching intently. Is he going to win or lose this match? He hoped he would win…

He was wrong, as the PK Flash was gone for a split second, and with a _BOOM_, Meta Knight was sent flying-flying to his defeat.

"GAME!"

Ness had won. Meta Knight had lost.

Although Lucas was glad for his friend, he felt bad for his mentor losing. However, he seemed to be taking it well as he shook Ness' hand before they both appeared back in the Smash Room. "Good game, Sir Meta Knight," Ness smiled, "see you soon."

Meta Knight nodded, and when Ness was long gone, he turned to leave, not even saying anything to Lucas. That was when Lucas grew more worried. "Meta Knight? Is something, uh, wrong?"

When his mentor turned to face Lucas, his eyes were blue, indicating that he was deep in thought.

"I am fine, Lucas." The knight replied, "I am pondering the aspects of defeat and what I should've done differently."

"But… you look more upset than you usually are."

Meta Knight sighed through his mask. Being prideful and competitive, the sting of defeat still lingered. "It was just a simple mistake. I should've dodged that slow attack when it came my way."

When the two walked inside the Smash Cafe, Lucas placed money on the table as Meta Knight did the same, Lucas ordering soda as Meta Knight ordered coffee. As the two sat and drank, Meta Knight asked, "I am curious, if you will. What do you know of this power of PK Flash? Are there any secrets to it, or is it that simple as staying out of the way to dodge it?"

"Hmm…" Lucas was deep in thought, then he started, "Well, there are some people like me and Ness who gained these powers, and upon training, we learn more of them. Thanks to our psychic powers, we can use them efficiently. PK Flash, for example, is slow, but powerful. You can stay out of the way a-and..." He stuttered at the end and paused, rubbing the back of his head. It felt awkward... a student teaching his mentor something.

Meta Knight tilted his body, obviously wanting to learn more of the PK Powers. "And then?" He asked.

Lucas paused, then he continued, "A-and I guess you'll be safe. As long as you stay away from the Flash's range, you'll be just fine. Why do you ask of this?" He tilted his head, curious as he took a few sips of his soda.

"I see," Meta Knight nodded, "so it is as simple as staying out of the way. Are there any signs of it coming off?" He remembered when he watched Ness in other matches where he tricked the fighters by detonating his PK Flash early.

"Well, when it disappears for a brief second, that's when you dodge quickly." Lucas nodded, smiling as he took a sip of the last of his soda. "It's hard to see this though when you're up against 3 people, but..." He trailed off, thinking. "You... want to learn of the PK powers, is that why you're asking?"

Meta Knight nodded, taking off his mask slightly in a swift manner to sip his coffee before putting it back on.

"I see…" Lucas thought this over before he spoke again, "Are you sure though? There are some people that can't even use PK powers. Only people with a strong mind can use them. A-and I'm not trying to insult your intelligence, Meta Knight." He quickly apologized.

"No offense taken, Lucas," Meta Knight said, "If I cannot use these PK powers, then so be it. However, I may never know if I have them until I try."

Lucas nodded, and he got off of the stool. "All right, well, come with me."

* * *

The two were in the Outside Battlefield from the side of the Mansion, with Sandbag waiting patiently for Lucas to attack.

"First, you take a deep breath..." He inhaled. "Then you close your eyes, concentrate on the enemy..." He closed his eyes, placing his hand in front of Sandbag. "Then... PK FREEZE!" Suddenly, a large snowflake appeared and froze Sandbag. "Ok, your turn."

Meta Knight stared in awe as the snowflake hit Sandbag in a powerful way. However, he was uncertain. "Is that it though?" He asked, "Or is this a method behind learning whether or not I can use these powers?"

"Well, a bit of both." Lucas admitted as he stepped out of the way to let the knight step up to the plate.

Meta Knight did as Lucas instructed, and then:

"PK FREEZE!" Meta Knight called.

Nothing. Sandbag stared at Meta Knight, still waiting for his next attack.

Lucas blushed. Did he instructed it wrong? "Um… try again?" He asked, placing his hand behind his head in embarrassment.

Meta Knight nodded, and he tried it again.

Still nothing. Sandbag still stared at him, saying nothing, but Meta Knight swore he could hear it saying, "Hit me already!"

"Um… how about you try using PK Fire?" Lucas suggested. "Do the same as before, except put your arms straight in front of the enemy."  
"Very well." Meta Knight was slightly embarrassed, but he did as Lucas instructed, chanting, "PK FIRE!"

...Still nothing. Sandbag looked down, obvious disappointment in its eyes.

Lucas blushed like mad after this. "Uh…" He then buried his face in his hands, "I-I'm so sorry, Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight sighed. "So be it." Although he wished he can learn these strange powers, he realized that this was reality: he can't learn them. It still didn't stop him from being a bit upset though.

"I…" Lucas trailed off. He felt like an awful teacher-to his own mentor, no less!

"Do not be discouraged, Lucas," Meta Knight comforted him, "if I cannot learn these powers, then it is only my fault."

Lucas looked down, nodding. "Y-you're right…but it's so strange, a student teaching his mentor." He chuckled slightly at the irony.

Meta Knight, to Lucas' surprise and amusement, also chuckled. "Irony at its best. Although no one should ever be dismissed for teaching those powers to someone."

Lucas smiled, glad that Meta Knight wasn't disappointed in him. "You're right. Thanks, Meta Knight."

A bell was ringing, indicating that all the Smashers should go inside.

Looking at the clock on the top of the tower, Lucas realized that it's lunchtime.

"Well, I guess it's time to eat." Lucas smiled, "Let's go back inside…" He chuckled when he was saying this, "my young student."

"Don't push your luck there, Lucas." Meta Knight also chuckled, his eyes turning pink.

When the two were long gone, an ember suddenly appeared where Meta Knight was once standing, and it hit Sandbag. It looked painful, but to Sandbag, it felt good. When the ember was gone, Sandbag hit the ground, scorched.

Roy saw this when he was about to head back inside for lunch, and he checked on the bag.

"Huh? Where did that ember come from?" He asked no one in particular. Checking the direction of the scorches on the bag and calculating how severe it was in his head, Roy concluded, "Did someone used… PK Fire on it?"

* * *

**Constructive criticism is welcomed! :D**


End file.
